


Ciela Sewing Needle Hair

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Sandy tries to help a outcast fit in.
Kudos: 1





	Ciela Sewing Needle Hair

A little girl was cycling her way to the Krusty Krab.

She takes off her helmet revealing her messy hair.

She has long black hair in six pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a red shirt underneath a purple overall dress and black mary jane shoes.

Her name is Ciela but some people calls her Ciela Sewing Needle Hair

Squidward said "Welcome to the Krusty Krab may I take your order"

Ciela said "I like to order a Krabby patty with fries"

But Bubble Bass shoved her

"Out of the way freak!"

Bubble Bass said "I want a Krabby patty with pickles!"

Suddenly they hears Spongebob's voice

"Order up!"

Spongebob comes out of a room with a Krabby patty and fries.

Spongebob gives Ciela a Krabby patty and fries so she paid for it and eats it.

Later

Ciela walked out of the Krusty Krab

Sandy walked to a outcast

"Hi I'm Sandy Cheeks what's yours"

"Ciela Sewing Needle Hair"

Sandy said "Yikes that's a terrible nickname"

Sandy touched Ciela's hair

"That's a lot of pigtails!"


End file.
